Inked
by The Lovely Cynic
Summary: Mello went out for a drunken night on the town and wakes up with FAR more than he bargained for.


**Inked**

**A/N: **This is a request from **PunkRockJock **for her birthday. We were discussing this during English, and figured it would be funny. XD' Also… this was written _very _last minute at about 3 o'clock in the morning, so… Happy birthday, Maddy!

--

Mello's head was pounding in his ears. A groan resonated in his throat as he turned onto his other side, away from the window that was spilling light into the room. The accursed light managed to prick through his eyelids and into the front of his skull, where the aforementioned pounding was the strongest. As he turned onto his side, two very distinct things happened:

One, there was a sharp, stinging pain in his lower back.

And two, he caught a strong whiff of what smelled like a mixture of tobacco smoke, stale alcohol and Old Spice.

Not wanting to even attempt to open his eyes, Mello reached out with a cautious hand, touching whatever was in front of him. He felt along a hard structure of what felt to be sharp, angular bone wrapped in soft skin, down to cartilage covered by the same skin. He moved his fingertips downward again to two even softer, and far squishier membranes that moved lazily as he touched them. Again moving his hand, he felt along more pointed bone, down a soft column of skin and muscle tissue and feeling…

Goggles.

Matt?

The blond cautiously opened one eye, the loathed light, though significantly duller while facing away from the uncovered window, immediately assaulted his vision. This caused a sudden, sharp pain to shoot through his mind, making him squeeze that eye shut again. Mello moaned pathetically, waiting a couple moments before once again cracking his eye open to inspect the redhead in front of him. This time, he squinted so barely any light could reach him.

Matt looked disheveled, red hair mussed and tangled, while his goggles hung haphazardly around his neck. The sheets were covering his lower half, leaving his bare torso and half of a naked, milky hip exposed.

It was definitely a sight to drink in.

Mello raked his eyes over Matt's nude form, licking his lips subconsciously. Reaching his face again, the blond noticed that his eyes were partially open. He looked either very tired or very hungover. Possibly both. "Quit staring at me like that. I'm already worn out from last night," he grumbled, a hoarse croak to his voice. His eyes once again slipped shut as he snuggled further down the bed, pulling the sheets up to his neck.

Mello frowned at this. He liked looking at Matt only partially covered by sheets. "Mm…" the blond hummed, noticing the same roughness to his own voice, "What the fuck did we do last night?" he honestly couldn't remember. Obviously, the pair had gotten piss-drunk and had sex, but beyond that, Mello had no recollection of the previous night.

"Fucked if I know," Matt snorted, opening an eye again to stare at Mello, "The night was a blur. I remember… vodka shots, public intoxication and hot, drunken sex," he smirked, "No idea what we did _during _the public intoxication, but I remember a night on the town," he sighed quietly, slowly starting to sit up. He pulled his goggled up over his eyes to dull the light slightly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, as if attempting to stifle the imminent, oncoming headache. Tilting his head back, he leaned against the headboard of the bed, rolling his tongue around in his dry mouth.

Mello gazed momentarily at the sheets pooled in Matt's lap before grunting and sitting up himself. However, he did this far too quickly and a wave of nausea and shooting pain in his lower back knocked him back down. "Ow, what the fuck?" he hissed, gritting his teeth.

"What is it?" Matt tapped a cigarette out from its container on the bedside table, lighting it up quickly. He took a long drag, letting the smoke slowly seep out through his nose. His head suddenly felt far number to the pain of his hangover.

"My fucking back," Mello growled in his throat, quickly rolling over onto his stomach to relieve some of the pressure on the pained area, "Right at the bottom. There's, like… a cut or something there, I don't know," he huffed, "But it's _under _the skin, it's really fucking weird. Put the cancer stick out and look at it, will you?" he pressed his palms into his eyes, feeling his entire body ache simultaneously.

Matt rolled his eyes, placing the still-lit cigarette on the bedside table. He gradually moved to lean over the blond, moving the sheet so that it rested on his thighs. The redhead resisted the urge to cop a feel at Mello's ass, instead inspecting his lower back. There was a white bandage taped up over a long, thin area. There was some redness peeking out around the bandage, which made Matt raise an eyebrow. "Mello…" he said carefully, "I think," he bit his lip, suppressing a laugh, "I think you got a tattoo,"

"I got a _what_?" Mello shrieked, turning his torso around best he could to glare at Matt, "No fucking way. They don't tattoo people under the influence of _anything_, it's far too irresponsible," he snapped curtly, turning back around.

"Yeah, well, it's still goddamn tattoo, Mel, no matter what you say about responsibility of the tattoo artists," the redhead rolled his eyes. He couldn't help but grin, though. Mello had a tattoo, and not just _any _tattoo. He had a lower back tattoo, or more commonly referred to as 'tramp-stamps'.

"Well?" Mello questioned suddenly, voice muffled slightly by the pillow his face was pressed into.

"Well what?" Matt blinked, picking up his cigarette again and taking a leisurely drag.

"What the hell does it _say_, Matt? If I have a tattoo, I at least want to know what it says," he sounded irritated and on-edge. This news was possibly not the best for the blond in his cranky, hungover state.

Matt chuckled under his breath. He couldn't help but feel curious, either. Once again placing his cigarette on the bedside table, he leaned over Mello. Gingerly touching the reddened area, the redhead very carefully pulled at the tape keeping the bandage down. Mello would occasionally jerk and hiss at the feel of the tender skin being pulled at, but was still other than that. Once the gauze was fully removed, Matt placed it beside himself. The tattooed area was swollen and very red and hardly legible at that point. He had to really squint and tilt his head to the side to read it.

Matt suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter. This caused Mello to jumped and twist around to stare wide-eyed at his companion, "What the _fuck _is so funny?" he barked out, feeling increasingly frustrated and annoyed.

It took several long moments for the redhead to calm down enough to actually say something. He wiped a tear from his eye, still snickering quietly, "Mello," another snort of laughter, "You are now apparently 'Ninety-Nine Percent Cocoa',"

--**End**


End file.
